narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shining Shadow of The Leaf
The Twelve Guardian Ninja, these are shinobi who are entrusted with the safety of the Daimyō. Hideyoshi Nara is a man who is devoted to protecting Konoha and it's people and regards the safety of the Daimyō. He was concerned about how good his body guards were. As the Daimyō is the ruler of the land of fire. He wanted to test the security that these guardians provide protection to the Hokage and Daimyō. He was on his way to challenge the leader of the twelve in order to test his strength. Hideyoshi was offered to join the group before, but he decided that he wants to work in the shadows. After the fated war of peace, a lot had happened. The world found new heroes and many different villains. There were somethings however, which never changed. The Daimyō of the Fire Country had done something that revolutionized the entire country and it flourished like it was hit by a Golden Era of Peace and Uprising. The entire security of the country had hit the skyline. The Twelve Guardian Ninja's who worked has shadow bodyguards of the Daimyō eventually became the top dogs when it came down to security business and this took a major turn in the organisation and the crime rate had decreased in major levels. The strange part of the organisation was the missing twelfth member of the group and its supreme commander, a man named as Kimura. He was the man behind the groups rise to power, but no one had seen his face. The only clue left behind was that he resided in a place marked as the . Hideyoshi made his way to the hole as he wished to challenge one of them in order to test his strength and his ability in battle. He finally reached it, it was very beautiful from above, it was quite the scene. He then ventured into the hole using Chakra Sensing Technique to locate any chakra presence there is. He sensed Kimura from a very long distance, which shows his skill in sensory. He walked directly at the location that he sensed the chakra presence in. Has the Nara walked towards the chakra presence, which came from within a cave. The Ground became slimy, and snakes hiss's became louder. Kimura's chakra presence grew very strong and surrounded the entire cave. The ground started shaking violently, which impacted the rocks hanging on top of the cave to fall down unpredictably. Teh floor of the cave cracked has a giant snake appeared in front of the Nara. "Who are you ?" asked a voice, "What business do you have in the Hole ?" the fierce voice continued has the snake admired the falling rocks. Hideyoshi walked into the cave, it was dark, he used Ball of Light Technique to light his way towards the chakra presence. The ground started shaking and rocks began to fall, Hideyoshi feared that a rock would drop on his head so he made a shield with his shadow that hovered over his head and he hardened it. He was then startled by the snake when it appeared in front of him. "I'm looking for Kimura, the leader of the twelve guardians. The chakra signature led me here." said Hideyoshi with no fear of the snake before him as he stared at him with cold eyes while rocks were falling right and left. Snake hissed loudly at the Nara's outburst. The Voice now clear that before, and a bit angrier shouted, "You never replied to my first question, and why would you want to look for that man ?" Category:Itachi Category:Itachi's Roleplays